The full nomenclature of the subject matter of the present invention involves lengthy terms. It is customary for those skilled in the art to abbreviate oligoadenylate analogues and related terms in a manner well known to the art. These general and customary abbreviations are set forth herein below and may be utilized in the text of this specification.